


The prank

by Space_ninja



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 20:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_ninja/pseuds/Space_ninja
Summary: This is a repost of one of my stories on wattpadPercy and Leo decided to get revenge on Nico by pranking him , but the outcome was just as unexpected as it was funnyOr percy and leo decided to be lil shits and nico is going to kill themWith a ooc nico





	The prank

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this is horrible and cringey af. I wrote this when I was like 10 .

☆Percy pov

Nico di angelo absolutely despises morning. However last week he decided it would be funny to pour ice water on me and Leo while we were sleeping. So me and Leo decided to prank him back. He was going to kill us.

•••••Meanwhile in Nico's cabin•••••

☆Nico pov

It was about midnight when I heard the tap on my window. I walked over and opened it only to find my sunshine waiting for me.

"Took you long enough death boy"

" Do you want to come in?" 

He only smiled in response and slipped in through the window. Tonight we decided to watch Netflix and cuddle. We has been dating since I was in the infirmary, but decided to keep our relationship a secret.

We plopped down on the couch in front of the TV leo built for me when we remodeled my cabin. Before it was all black with coffins for beds, but now there was a comfy gray couch and rug with soft gray bunk beds.

About 6 seasons and two beers in into we realized it was very late so Will decided to stay over for the night. 

We both stripped off our shirts and climbed into bed. We both had gotten very comfortable with one another when I stayed in the infirmary and hated wearing shirts to bed after everything that happened during the war.

" Night Neeks" Will said softly

"Night"

We curled up together and fell asleep in each other's embrace

••••••timeskip••••••

☆Leo's pov

The next morning me and Percy snuck into Nico's cabin camera in hand.   
We tiptoed over to his bed carefully and prepared our prank.

Nico was covered in a thick blanket sleeping peacefully and silently. This was the perfect revenge.

" WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD" We screamed 

He shot up and when he saw it was us he leaned back on his elbows and mumbled something about us being dicks.

We were laughing ridiculously hard at his reaction, until we saw a blond hair blue eyed boy sit up.

" What the fuck guys"

Will. Will Solace was in bed with Nico di Angelo

It was in that moment when I realized that they were both shirtless, and slightly hungover

Me and Percy bolted out the door, and into my cabin laughing our assess off, but not before we got a picture and sent it to the entire camp.

About five minutes later we heard Nico yell " Percy Jackson,Leo Valdez I'm going to fucking kill you !" and Will laughing at his boyfriend's reaction.


End file.
